


Painted Clouds

by pbandjsandwich



Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, he doesn't want to be alone, scared yoosk, snuggle, souyoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich
Summary: In exactly 2 days, 6 hours, and 20 minutes, Souji was leaving. In exactly 2 days, 6 hours, and 20 minutes, Souji would be on a train back to the city, and Yosuke would be alone again.or Souji is is leaving and Yosuke's scared of being alonesouyo week day 1: cloudy
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SouYo
Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Painted Clouds

In exactly 2 days, 6 hours, and 20 minutes, Souji was leaving. In exactly 2 days, 6 hours, and 20 minutes, Souji would be on a train back to the city, and Yosuke would be alone again. Realizing that had hit Yosuke like a bus. Being alone had always scared him. But being away from Souji... it scared him more. He had called Souji, after coming to the conclusion that if he didn’t spend the last days with him, he would surely keel over dead.

So that's how he got here. Sitting on Souji’s couch, eyes closed, and listening to whatever old classical shit Souji had put on to kill the silence.

“Hey,” Yosuke heard Souji start softly, “Wanna see something cool?”

“Sure Partner. Whatcha got?”

“Follow me.” Souji rose from his spot on the couch and made his way to the window. After unlocking the safety latch and opening the window, he looked back at Yosuke.

“Come on! What are you waiting for?”

Cocking his head, Yosuke stared back quizzically.

“Uh, Partner? Where are you going?”

“To the roof! Duh. Come on Yosuke, I thought you were smarter than that!”

“T-the roof? But why?”

Souji, getting impatient, began to tap his foot rapidly. He hadn’t expected Yosuke to not understand what he was planning.

“Just follow me. Please,” he asked, making puppy dog eyes.

Taking one look at his face, Yosuke knew he wasn’t gonna be able to say no to him. Sighing, he got up from the couch as well, walking towards the window. Souji had already climbed on the roof by now, and had taken a seat on the slanted surface. Patting the ground next to him, he motioned for Yosuke to sit down.

“Um, hey Souji?”

“Yes Yosuke?”

“I uh.. don’t know how to get on the roof,” Yosuke said, meekly staring at the floor.

Chuckling softly, Souji went to help Yosuke climb onto the covering.

“Here, I’ll help. Take my hand and lift one leg over the windowsill.”

“Alright. Now what?”

“Lift your other leg over so you’re sitting on it, then, just slide down.”

Somehow, he managed to get his other leg over without hurting himself, and slide down. Taking a seat next to Souji, he wondered what he was gonna show him.

“Alright Partner. Now, what did you wanna show me?”

Wordlessly, Souji pointed to the sky. Looking up, Yosuke saw the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. The sun was setting, painting the clouds and sky with shades of oranges, purples and blues. It looked like something straight of a storybook.

“Holy shit,” Yosuke gasped.

“I know right? I discovered this by accident one night.”

“Souji this- this is amazing. But isn’t this something you would want to do with, I dunno. Your girlfriend or something?”

Never once looking away from the sky, Souji wrapped his arm around Yosuke’s waist, a hint of pink dusted across his cheeks.

Startled, Yosuke blurted out a panicked ‘Partner!’. He hadn’t expected this in the slightest. Or maybe he had. It was hard to tell with his mind short-circuiting over the fact Souji had his arm around him. Was this okay? Was he allowed to like sitting here, leaned against his best friend's side, encased in warmth? Was it alright for him to want to stay here forever?

“Souji I-,” Yosuke began, only to be interrupted by him.  
“I love you.”

“I love you too, but- wait wHAT”

“I said I love you.”

Now blushing furiously, Yosuke didn’t know how to respond. A small part of him (Jiraiya, Susano-o, his shadow, _something_.) had hoped that Souji felt that way about him. But… now what? He was leaving in two days, and Yosuke was already torn up about it. Now they were... What were they? Lovers? Boyfriends? Just friends?

“So… What does that make us?”

Souji turned to look at him, and Yosuke could see nothing but love and affection in his eyes. Love and affection that was meant for him. Only for him.

“Whatever you want. Though I assume the most logical response would be, well, _partner_ partners.”

 _Partner_ partners. Yosuke liked the sound of that. To the uninitiated, if he called Souji partner, it would just sound like two best friends.They wouldn’t know any better. But him and Souji, they would both know what Yosuke meant. It was perfect

Leaning his head against Souji’s shoulder, he spoke softly, “I like the sound of that… _Partner_.”

**Author's Note:**

> um hi! welcome to my first attempt at writing fanfiction since like, 2017. originally I was just going to do drawings but then I was like, why not make yourself suffer and write oneshots to go along with your drawings! so I did! At least, for now. we’ll see how long it ends up lasting \/(._.)\/
> 
> to see the drawing check my tumblr @ya-like-space


End file.
